ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiz (film)
The Wiz is a 1978 feature film released by Universal Pictures and based on the Broadway show of the same name. It starred Diana Ross, Michael Jackson, Nipsey Russell, and Ted Ross. Plot The Wiz is the Black interpratation of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The film is about Dorothy, a 24-year-old kindergarten teacher who has never been south of 125th street, has no friends and is very shy. Probably the only friend she has is her dog Toto. After Thanksgiving dinner, Toto runs out the door and Dorothy chases after him. There is a huge blizzard (The work of the Good Witch Of the South) that sweeps her and Toto away, far away into Munchkin Land. Munchkin Land is the invisible part of Oz. Dorothy crashes into a huge "O" on a big Oz sign which makes it fall and crush Evamene, the Wicked Witch of the East. This awakens the Munchkins, who were flattened onto the wall as punishment by the Wicked Witch of the East. They rejoice and then Miss One (a.k.a The Good Witch of the North) arrives. Dorothy is happy also, but at the same time she is scared and wants to go home. With advice from the Munchkins and Miss One, they tell Dorothy to go visit The Wiz. (He's The Wiz!) He will help her with all her problems. Miss One says that the only way she will meet him is if she follows the Yellow Brick Road, but the problem is she can't find it.So she starts to look for it and on the way, she sees a Scarecrow, who gets tormented by a group of Crows (You Can't Win). Dorothy scares them off and saves the Scarecrow. In return he goes with Dorothy on her trek to see the Wiz for a brain. They find the Yellow Brick Road, (Ease On Down the Road) and meet the Tin Man who is a rusted amusement park mechanical man (Slide Some Oil to Me) who wants to gain a heart and The Lion who was banished from the jungle and hid inside one of the stone lions infront of a building resembling the New York Public Library (I'm a mean ole lion) and wishes for some courage. They run into many obstacles along the way like the Poppy Girls who put Dorothy and The Lion to sleep, but awaken by the Tinman's tears. Then they finally arrive at the Emerald City and see the Wiz. The Head of the Wiz tell Dorothy to kill Evillene (the Wicked Witch of the West) who runs a sweatshop in the sewers of Oz and keeps The Winkies as her slaves and workers (No Bad News) . She figures out that Dorothy and her friends are coming to kill her and sends out her Flying Monkeys (a motorcycle gang) to kidnap them. After the friends are captured, Evilene dismembers the Scarecrow, flattens the Tinman, and hangs the Lion by his tail trying to make dorothy give up the slippers. When she threatens to burn Toto, Dorothy nearly gives the slippers up until the Scarecrow hints her to a fire sprinkler switch. Dorothy pulls the lever activating the sprinkler system which puts out the fire and melts Evilene (who is allergic to water). The Winkies help Dorothy's friends and celebrate the witch's death (A Brand New Day). They return to the Emerald City only to discover the Wiz is a fake, but soon realize that they dont need his magic to get their wishes because everything they need was in them all along. (Believe in Yourself). Just as it seems that Dorothy will never get home, Glinda appears and encourages her by telling her home is where the heart is (Believe in Yourself Reprise) and how to find her way home by clicking her heels three times. After saying goodbye to all her friends she takes Toto in her arms, thinks of home and the things she loves about it, and clicking her heels finds herself back in her neighborhood. Cast *Diana Ross as Dorothy *Michael Jackson as the Scarecrow *Nipsey Russell as the Tinman *Ted Ross as the Cowardly Lion *Thelma Carpenter as Miss One *Lena Horne as Glinda *Mabel King as the Wicked Witch of the West *Richard Pryor as The Wiz Gallery 79623238 (2).jpg Snapshot 1 (9-15-2012 7-38 AM).png Monkeys50.jpg Wiz.jpg Lion monkeychase.jpg Scarecrow close.jpg Evillene throne.jpg Ross toto pub.jpg Scarecrow coney a.jpg Rejoice prechange1.jpg Slidesomeoil2.jpg The-wiz l.jpg AP771004093.jpg 61104310 thewiz 800x445-thumb-800x445-1809.jpg Wiz the 1978 685x38l5.jpg Tumblr mbwlbpaPSQ1qa5w93o2 1280.jpg Thewiz.jpg The Wiz 30th Anniversary.png|Ease on down the road Wiz-diana-ross-michael-jackson.jpg The-Wiz-michael-jackson-26745068-500-385.jpg Snapshot 1 (12-27-2012 11-15 AM).png|The Winkies tumblr_m8q1d6H4RM1rdbumco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mep100zd4g1qzdgeco1_400.png|The Scarecrow, Tinman and the Lion tumblr_mg8qj4cJp21rxftlso1_500.png tumblr_mgnkn7X6Hy1rxftlso1_400.png Michael-history9WENN.jpg $T2eC16hHJGIE9nnWsyqvBRR1gNliKg~~60_57.JPG the_wiz_2.jpeg tumblr_m4dqun1zDU1qcqvito1_400.jpeg|the main actors zzzeaseondown.jpeg zzzzznewday.jpeg Tumblr m844xw2fXQ1rsrjeno1 400-1.jpeg|Rehearsal The+Wiz+02.jpg|Costume sketching The+Wiz+01.jpg|Costume Sketching The+Wiz+03.jpg|Costume Sketching movie_reproduction___wiz___mabel_king___costume_sketch___1978.jpg|Costume Sketching 5449113354_28c91358b1.jpg|Sculpture of The Scarecrow 8113858966_2102ba2d17_z.jpeg|Sculpture of The Tinman IMG_1392.jpeg|Sculpture of The Lion wiz-1.jpeg|Side view of Evillene, Scarecrow, Tinman and crow thewizmikediana.jpg poster-180x270.jpeg lot56157.jpeg 82801692.jpeg Richard pryor.jpg|Richard Pryor as The Wiz Snapshot 1 (8-3-2013 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 3 (8-3-2013 6-57 PM).png|The Mean ole lion Snapshot 4 (8-3-2013 6-58 PM).png|Nipsey Russell as the tinman Snapshot 5 (8-3-2013 6-59 PM).png|A rare close-up of Evillene's face Crow.png|Sculpture of a crow Screenshot_2013-08-22-21-29-00-1.png|Sculpture for Evillene 20130928_200753-1.jpg|Fan Art Screenshot_2013-09-29-21-12-12-1.png The Wiz IMVU brighter.jpg|Fan Art Song List #Overture Part one #Overture Part two #The feeling we once had #Can I go on ? #Glinda's theme #He's the wizard #Soon as I get home #You can't win #Ease on down the road #What would I do if I could feel ? #Slide some oil to me #Ease on down the road (2) #( I'm a) Mean ole lion #Ease on down the road (3) #Poppy Girls #Be a lion #End of the yellow brick road #Emerald City sequence #So you wanted to meet the wizard #Is this what feeling gets ? #(Don't nobody bring me) No bad news #A brand new day #Believe in yourself #The good witch glinda #Believe in yourself (reprise) #Home Wiz Category:Live Category:Musicals